Crownless
by Freiheitfirewolf
Summary: Universo Alternativo. "El mundo se sumerge en el caos de la guerra. Britannia y la UFN se han ensarzado en una carnicería. Es hora que ellos paguen por sus errores". OC.
1. Knight Fall

Fanfiction Code Geass  
Crownless

Es otro amanecer en Pendragón, capital del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. Es un dia soleado como cualquier otro. Un rayo de luz se cuela por la ventana enrejada cayendo justo encima del rostro de un chico que dormia a pesar de la incomodidad y del dolor que aquejaba todo su cuerpo. Este se despierta, solo para darse cuenta que ese amanecer seria el ultimo que veria en su vida.

Ep 1: Knight Fall

_"El juicio del Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, acusado del asesinato del Emperador Charles di Britannia y de negociar la entrega de territorios britanos a la odiada UFN a cambio de dinero, levantó gran conmoción en toda la sociedad, especialmente por el hecho que un Knight of Round llegase a tales extremos de deslealtad y ambición. En el juicio llevado en su contra se han presentado pruebas irrefutables de sus acciones. Ha sido hallado culpable, y va a recibir un castigo ejemplar, no solo por sus actos sino tambien como un claro mensaje para aquellos que creen que pueden pasar por encima del poder de Britannia. ¡All Hail Britannia!"_

Aquellos mensajes por radio incomodaban bastante a Suzaku, quien se sentía defraudado con todo el mundo, por aquel mundo que se empeñaba en destruirse los unos a los otros en lugar de sentarse, hablar y llegar a entenderse. Habia fracasado en su meta desde el momento que, forzado por la orden que le habia puesto Zero, habia lanzado el FLEIJA, destruyendo el Asentamiento de Tokyo, manchando sus manos de sangre inocente.

-"_creo que este es mi justo castigo por mis errores"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_"El cuerpo militar encargado de la ejecución del Knight of Seven esta llevando al condenado a la plaza principal para cumplir con su tarea. Todos aquellos que osen rebelarse contra Britannia recibiran en sus rostros el puño de hierro del Imperio"_

Mientras sonaban sin cesar por la radio y la television el cubrimiento de la ejecución de Kururugi Suzaku, dos personas jugaban al ajedrez

-"Creo que con este movimiento estás en Jaque" decia uno de ellos mientras movia su alfil "no es verdad, alteza Schneizel??"  
-_"No me subestimes"_ le replico Schneizel, mientras que, con un rapido movimiento de su caballo, negaba el movimiento del alfil de su contrincante, y de paso, abria una brecha en la defensa del mismo _"uno pierde hasta que el rey sea derrotado"_  
-"Tienes razón, y ya cambiando de tema, no te parece algo precipitado la ejecución de Kururugi??. En tus zapatos lo hubiese dejado moverse un poco mas de tiempo, desechándolo cuando ya no sea útil"  
-_"Si hacía esto, corria el riesgo de que Kururugi comprendiese mis objetivos y me hubiese traicionado al final. La diferencia con este momento es que el podria haberse llevado parte de Britannia consigo y se hubiese ganado realmente el apoyo de la UFN, asunto que me desagrada bastante"_  
-"Por eso creaste las pruebas contra el" mientras empezaba a defenderse de los constantes ataques de su contrincante  
-_"Asi es. Yo no juego partidas en las que tenga riesgo de perder"_ asevero Schneizel, mientras que ejecutaba un Jaque Mate perfecto.  
-"Se nota que no tienes que hacer nada mas en la vida" dijo con sarcasmo la otra persona, viendo el Jaque mate "cuando llegue el Damocles a las coordenadas fijadas tendrás el ejercito de respaldo. Mientras llega, estara el Chimaera protegiéndola"  
-_"De acuerdo" _Contestó Schneizel mientras estrechaba la mano de su contrincante "nos veremos después, mariscal"

Ya saliendo del Damocles, a bordo de su Knightmare, el mariscal abrió su canal de comunicación:

-"Como va la operación?"

Una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea le respondió:

-_"Todo está marchando sobre ruedas. Tendremos al nuevo componente pronto"_  
-"De acuerdo. Da la orden al Chimaera de dirigirse al Damocles en misión de escolta. También dale la orden de infiltrarse al sistema del mismo si algún imprevisto pasa"  
-_"Recibido. Cerbaerus I fuera"_

Ya cortada la comunicación, aquella persona se limitó a decir:

-"Tienes razón. Es mejor que no me subestimes, Schneizel".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ya puesto en el paredón de fusilamiento, mirando a sus verdugos y a la gente que se había agolpado para ver su ejecución, Suzaku se sentía bastante incomodo. No solo por el traje de preso que parecía sacado de un manicomio, sino también por la cantidad de insultos que le llovían de las bocas britanas que esperaban el momento de su muerte. Prefería ignorar todo aquello y pensar en la gente que, dejando a un lado sus prejuicios, habían tendido su mano y habían confiado en el. Extrañaba a Milly y sus ocurrencias, la amistad incondicional de Rivalz, la sequedad de Nina. Extrañaba a Gino y a Anya, los cuales le tendieron la mano en un ambiente más que hostil cuando llego a ser Knight of Round. También a Lloyd y a Cecile, a los cuales considero como sus padres adoptivos. Llegó incluso a extrañar a su viejo amigo Lelouch, al cual pensó como una persona atrapada en su propio ego y ambición encarnada en la persona de Zero.

También Suzaku pensó en Kallen. Aquella chica que fue su más enconada rival, aquella que se sentía orgullosa de ser japonesa, aquella que estaba dispuesta a derramar hasta la última gota de sangre por ver un mundo mejor. Recordaba la forma en la cual la había tratado bastante mal cuando la tuvo prisionera, se lamentaba por aquello y deseaba pedirle perdón. Otra buena paliza de parte de ella le hubiese parecido justa para enmendar sus errores. De repente recordó también aquel momento en la cual estuvieron solos y pudieron conocerse mejor. Le hubiera gustado que ese momento quedase congelado en el tiempo, haberla convencido de salirse de la guerra, y hacer que ese momento fuese eterno.

A pesar de todas las cosas que le habían quedado pendientes por hacer en la vida, ya era tarde para lamentarse, porque sus verdugos comenzaron a alzar sus armas y a apuntar a su cuerpo.

Cuando vio aquellas armas apuntadas hacia el, sintió en su interior una fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir con vida, aquella maldición que le perseguiría en todo momento hasta el final de su vida. Con todas sus fuerzas decidió resistir dicho impulso mientras gritaba:

-"¡¡¡YO NO MORIRE PORQUE VIVIRE EN LOS QUE CREYERON EN MI!!!"

Aquellas palabras desesperadas quedaron cortadas bruscamente por los disparos del pelotón de fusilamiento. El cuerpo de Suzaku cayó al piso en un charco de sangre.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La noticia del Fusilamiento del Caballero Traidor, Kururugi Suzaku, fue recibida con alegría entre la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Con la ejecución de su más enconado enemigo, no había nada que se interpusiese en su meta: la liberación de Japón de las garras de Britannia.

-_"Para donde vas Kallen, no vas a celebrar con nosotros??"_ dijo Tamaki, mientras levantaba una botella de licor  
-"No gracias, tengo unos asuntos que atender, no demoro" respondió Kallen, con una extraña expresión  
-_"Bueno, como quieras, pero no te demores, eh?"_

Kallen salió del salón mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, en ello pensó:

_"En sí, no hay nada que celebrar"_

_-"Para que me llamaste Suzaku??"  
-"Para proponerte un trato, mas bien un favor"  
-"¿Qué, me vas a pedir de nuevo que abandone la Orden y te siga o que deje de pelear?, no seas iluso"  
-"no te voy a pedir eso, ya se que por más que insista jamás vas a abandonar la orden ni tus propósitos. Simplemente quiero que hables con ellos y le comuniques de mi parte este mensaje: que bajo mi autoridad como Knight of Seven deseo negociar un alto al fuego"  
-"Deseas una tregua? lo harás aún a espaldas de Britannia?"  
-"Si es necesario, lo haré. Esta guerra lo único que está provocando es un derramamiento innecesario de sangre inocente. Si logro hacer que los Caballeros Negros cumplan su parte de la tregua, estoy seguro que Britannia también lo hará"  
-"... De acuerdo. Comunicaré tu decisión a la Orden"  
-"Muchas gracias, Kallen..."_

Después de alejarse de el, Kallen cogió un Teléfono, marcando el número de la división Britana más cercana:

-"Disculpen, tengo información sobre unas negociaciones secretas entre el Knight of Seven y los Caballeros Negros sobre una tregua..."

Kallen se sentía culpable. No solo por el hecho de que las intenciones de Suzaku eran ciertas, sino que, por su llamada, habían manipulado la información y lo habían ejecutado. si bien el fue su rival, la persona que vendió Japón a Britannia, aquel que traicionó las esperanzas de todos al enfrentarlos en su blanco Lancelot, aquel que sirvió fielmente a la asesina de Euphemia, aquel que se empeñaba vanamente en cambiar el mundo desde dentro, a pesar de todo, y como le dijo el al despedirse en esa ocasión:

_-"...Recuerda que, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, somos amigos..."_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Suzaku abrió los ojos. No se encontraba en el sitio de ejecución, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío. Extrañado se revisó el pecho, no encontró ninguna herida por disparos, simplemente encontró moretones que dolían bastante. Se suponía que él estaba muerto, estaba muy confuso, hasta que una voz le dijo:

-"Vaya, hasta que por fin te despiertas"  
-_"Donde estoy?"_ preguntó Suzaku  
-"En ningún lugar. En estos momentos para el mundo tu estas muerto"  
-_"Entonces que es lo que buscan de mi?"_  
-"Sencillo, necesitamos de tus conocimientos y habilidades para emprender nuestra tarea de reformar el mundo. En estos momentos tanto Britannia como la UFN están enzarzados en una guerra sin fin, y van a llegar a extremos inconcebibles de crueldad para lograr imponerse sobre su contrincante. Tu posees los conocimientos sobre Britannia y sobre la UFN que nosotros necesitamos para derrotarlos"  
-_"Y si me opongo??"_  
-"Si quieres puedes irte. No llegaras al pueblo más cercano con vida. Tanto Britannia como la UFN si te ven no dudaran en matarte, a donde irás? No tienes ninguna posibilidad de cambiar el mundo, a menos que te unas a nosotros"

Aquella persona siguió hablando:

-"Mira. El mundo se esfuerza en matarse los unos a los otros. Gracias a las ambiciones de unos pocos las personas insisten en sacrificarse por una bandera, un ideal, un propósito de un futuro mejor. Sin embargo, todos son utilizados por sus líderes para que cumplan sus sueños de grandeza y poder, otros por cumplir sus más oscuros sueños. Para hacer que esto deje de ocurrir deseamos establecer una fuerza que sea capaz de desafiar a los imperios que asolan el mundo y hacerlos poner de rodillas, para así lograr que sus intervenciones militares cesen. Con la guerra, destruiremos la guerra. Por esa razón te necesitamos, para llevar a cabo a la realidad esta meta"

Suzaku se quedó callado, pensando cada una de las palabras que le dijo aquella persona. Al final se limitó a decir:

-_"Acepto tu propuesta, deseo unirme a ustedes para cambiar este mundo corrupto"_  
-"Felicito tu decisión"  
-_"Pero por lo menos dime tu nombre, deseo saber con quién estoy tratando"_  
-"De acuerdo. Mi nombre es el Mariscal Federal Mikhail Dunkelheit"

Ambos sellaron su pacto con un apretón de manos


	2. Rise of the Inquisitor

Crownless  
capitulo 2: Rise of The Inquisitor

Lelouch sostenía en su mano el rey negro, moviéndolo impacientemente mientras miraba con detenimiento un mapa del mundo, en los puntos donde los Black Knights se enfrentaban contra el ejército Britano. Especialmente observaba con atención la zona de Tokyo y el centro de Japón. Una actitud necesaria de aquel que promete liberar Japón de las garras britanas.

-"En qué piensas Lelouch?" preguntó C.C., mientras abría una caja de pizza que le acababan de traer  
-_"El tiempo esta jugando en mi contra" _respondió Lelouch._"Debo terminar lo que inicié lo más pronto posible. Si no lo hago seguiré perdiendo las personas a quien estimo una por una hasta que no quede ninguna"_  
-"Dices eso por la ejecución de Suzaku?"  
-_"Tienes razón. A pesar que el siempre estuvo en mi contra, nunca pensé que el iba a terminar así. Todo como consecuencia de mis acciones. Por eso..."_  
-"No te preocupes" dijo C.C. mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. "Yo siempre estaré contigo"

-"Hermano, tengo noticias" interrumpió Rolo " Los radares indican una gran estructura flotante moviéndose hacia esta dirección"  
-_"Entendido. Si los informes de nuestros agentes son ciertos aquella debe ser la nueva arma de Schneizel, el Damocles. Da la orden a las tropas, comenzaremos el ataque."_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Mikhail. Aquí tengo los resultados de las pruebas de sincronización de Kururugi Suzaku con el nuevo modelo" dijo una chica con bata de investigadora. En sus manos llevaba un informe bastante detallado  
-_"Vaya"_ dijo Mikhail al ver los datos del informe _"Este chico posee un rendimiento mas que impecable, no por algo él fue un Knight of Round"_  
-"Aún así, los datos obtenidos son a través de los simuladores, el modelo todavía se está en construcción. Antes que él pilotee por primera vez deberá pasar mucho tiempo en los simuladores y saber desde la primera hasta la ultima letra TODO el manual de operaciones". Ahora ella sostenía el dichoso manual. Si un libro de Harry Potter es extremadamente grande, éste lo pasaba y de sobra…  
-_"Se nota que eres algo exagerada. Por cierto" _dijo Mikhail después de ver el manual, como para cambiar de tema _"Qué perfume te aplicaste hoy??"_  
La chica se sonrojó. -"Vamos, tu ya sabes cual es. No por algo hemos vivido cinco años juntos"  
-_"Es cierto"._ Su rostro se acercaba al de ella _"para mi cada día es como el primer día en el que nos conocimos"._ Su rostro se acercó más.

Una llamada urgente por el canal arruinó el momento romántico:

-**"Chimaera reportándose. Damocles está bajo ataque. Repito, Damocles está bajo ataque"**  
-_"De qué tamaño es la fuerza atacante?"_ respondió Mikhail, con pequeño rasgo de molestia en su rostro  
-**"Son 5 cruceros de batalla, incluyendo el Ikaruga, junto con una fuerza de por lo menos 100 Knightmares de la clase Akatsuki, junto con los prototipos Guren, Shinkirou y Shen Hu"**  
_"Son demasiados, evitar el combate va a ser totalmente imposible" _pensó Mikhail, después de buscar alguna solución decidió responder: -_"Usa la mayor distancia posible para atacar. Si se te acercan demasiado cesa de atacar y escóndete. También tienes autorización para entrar al sistema del Damocles"_  
-**"Entendido"**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Varios Akatsuki empezaron a disparar contra el Damocles. Su munición chocó con fuerza contra el grueso sistema Blaze Luminous del mismo

-"Vaya. Así que el Damocles posee un sistema de defensa territorial" dijo Zero mientras analizaba los datos enviados por los pilotos "tendremos que deshacernos de esos escudos para poder entrar a controlarlo"

Varios Vincent que estaban encargados de la custodia del Damocles procedieron a repeler el ataque de los Black Knights, el choque se hizo inminente…

-"Si destruimos la fuerza defensora el Damocles, éste quedará indefenso a nuestros ataques. Pronto me encargaré de deshabilitar sus escudos. Sin embargo, tengan mucho cuidado. No estamos seguros que tengan varios de esos nuevos misiles. Si los posee y no tenemos las precauciones necesarias podemos ser borrados en un solo golpe" las órdenes de Zero a todos los Knightmares, junto con una cinemática de los movimientos a efectuar expresaban la claridad necesaria para un momento crítico como el que iban a experimentar

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-_"Un ataque sorpresa. Acaso no puedes idear otro tipo de estrategia más. Me estás decepcionando "_dijo Schneizel, mientras miraba por la pantalla a la numerosa fuerza enemiga que venía para destruir su arma. _"Muéstrame de lo que estás hecho"_  
-"Yo no he hecho nada, se los juro!!!" gritaba Diethard mientras era llevado a rastras por guardias armados fuera de la presencia de Schneizel  
-_"Callate, traicionaste mi confianza" _replicó éste _"el único propósito para el cuál viniste a mi presencia era sólo para extraer información para nuestros enemigos"_

Ya cuando Diethard fue retirado de su presencia, en la pantalla del puente de mando apareció una transmisión:

-**"Chimaera reportándose. He recibido ordenes de defender el Damocles, espero refuerzos"**  
-_"Entendido"_ dijo Schneizel mientras cerraba la comunicación._"Cuánto demorarían los refuerzos desde Yokohama?"_  
-"Tardarían aproximadamente 3 horas" respondió Kanon "Ya he recibido el informe sobre la ejecución del espía de Zero"  
_-"Perfecto. Es hora que Lelouch pruebe el sabor del Fleija"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las fuerzas defensoras del Damocles estaban reduciéndose en número, indicando que la victoria de los Black Knight estaba cerca

-"Es momento de jugar la carta principal" dijo Lelouch mientras en la cabina de mando del Shinkirou tecleaba frenéticamente. Su knightmare estaba conectado a una gran maraña de cables

-"Su alteza... el escudo de defensa…"

_-"Qué pasa con el escudo??" _Preguntó Schneizel

-"El escudo de defensa está totalmente desactivado. He intentado de todos los medios posibles volverlo a poner en funcionamiento, pero éste se encuentra totalmente bloqueado"

_-"Qué demonios dices??"_

Ahora los Black Knights atacaban la estructura del Damocles, se causaron daños en uno de los pilares de flotabilidad del mismo

-"Vamos muchachos" decía un capitán de escuadrón de Akatsukis "la victoria es…"

Antes que pudiese terminar la frase un haz de Hadrones destruyó su Knightmare. Las pantallas del Ikaruga mostraron al atacante

-"Qué demonios es ese modelo!!" dijo Todou al verlo. Su forma no correspondía con ninguno de los modelos britanos que se conocían. Su forma parecía la de un gato, pero en su espalda sostenía dos pares de brazos. Dos de ellos sostenían unos cañones de Hadrones que acababan de ser disparados

-"Los que estén cerca de ese modelo enfoquen su poder de fuego en él" decía Xing-ke mientras con su Shen-Hu se dirigía hacia éste. Sin embargo, su enemigo desapareció de su vista. A pesar de buscarlo por todas partes no lo pudieron encontrar"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una transmisión por canal abierto interrumpió a Schneizel

-"Vaya, vaya, que hace el Emperador de Britannia solo en su fortaleza volante justo frente de sus enemigos"  
-_"Lelouch. Me has decepcionado. No solo por ponerte en contra de tu país, sino en llegar a sacrificar a tu propia familia solo para saciar tu incontenible ambición. Te mostrare piedad si te rindes"_  
-"Schneizel, suenas como los Troyanos, confiados en sus murallas por diez años, hasta que por su propia arrogancia fueron derrotados"  
-_"Que, acaso piensas plantarme un Caballo de Troya dentro del Damocles??? jajajaja. Para tu información acabo de deshacerme de tu pieza"_  
-"Acaso creíste que Diethard era eso??" le respondió Lelouch. "Antes de haber ejecutado tu primer movimiento yo ya he ganado esta partida. Esto es un Jaque Mate"

Un disparo interrumpió la conversación entre ambos. Schneizel observó su pecho, que estaba llenándose de sangre, luego, cayó al suelo. Antes de morir volveó la vista para mirar quién fue su asesino, para tener la sorpresa de que Kanon, con un halo rojo en sus ojos era el que habia disparado.

-"Kanon" prosiguió Lelouch en la linea de comunicación "Ordena el cese al fuego, y abre las compuertas para poder entrar"  
-_"Entendido, Zero-sama" _respondió un Kanon obediente

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"No puedo creer que esto haya sido tan facil" pensó para sí Kallen mientras entraba junto con Lelouch y C.C. al interior del Damocles "Asi es de poderoso el poder del Geass?".

Cuando entraron al puente de mando del Damocles encontraron a Schneizel muerto, en el corredor encontraron también muerto a Diethard y a Kanon, quienes los estaba esperando

-_"A su servicio Zero-Sama"_  
-"Agradezco tu colaboración", respondió Lelouch "Ahora cumple con tu siguiente orden"  
-_"Entendido"_ dijo Kanon mientras salía del Puente de mando

-"Ya con el control de Damocles, esta guerra terminara mas rápido de lo planeado. Con esta arma en nuestras manos Britannia tendrá que doblar sus rodillas y pedir misericordia por sus actos. Por esto..."

-_**"Damocles inicia su secuencia de Autodestrucción"**_ dijo la chica al interior del Chimaera.

Si bien los 5 minutos de la secuencia de Autodestrucción del Damocles era tiempo suficiente para que tanto Lelouch, C.C. y Kallen pudiesen huir, el Ego de Lelouch había sido destrozado. A la final su hermano se había salido con la suya, pero poseía la duda sobre quien pudo activar el sistema de autodestrucción, si nadie al interior excepto Schneizel conocía la clave del mismo

También Kallen estaba confusa. Cuando estaban huyendo pudo ver a Kanon. Estaba en el piso muerto con un disparo en la cabeza hecho por el mismo. Recordó la frase que le habia dicho Lelouch de "Ahora cumple con tu siguiente orden". Si el había llegado a esos extremos, que podría esperar?

-_**"Recuerda Kallen" **_la voz de Suzaku resonó en su cabeza _**"El Geass convierte las personas en demonios. Sólo te pido por lo menos evita ser tentada por ese poder maldito"**_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

3 meses después

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-_"Vaya, crear una estrategia totalmente nueva es un auténtico dolor de cabeza"_ dijo Mikhail mientras observaba un mapa del Lejano Oriente  
-"Me llamaba mariscal?" preguntó Suzaku  
-_"Si. La destrucción del Damocles alteró por completo los planes originales. Por dicho motivo me veo forzado a acelerar nuestros movimientos"_  
-"Cuál es mi misión?"  
-_"Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, debo esperar el momento adecuado para iniciar. Mientras tanto..."_ le da un disco y unas hojas _"lee esto, analízalo y prepárate, porque tendremos bastante trabajo"_  
-"Pero..." Dijo Suzaku al echar una vista rápida a la información suministrada "Para llevar a cabo esto necesitaré por lo menos un buen Knightmare..."  
-**"Y Tendrás el mejor" **le replicó la chica con la bata de investigadora **"O si no me dejaré de Llamar Megumi Aikawa"**  
-_"No exageres" _le dijo Mikhail _"solo cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato"_  
-**"jajaja, tienes razón." **Apuntó Megumi mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave parecida a la que tenia Suzaku para su Lancelot **"Ahora cuida tu nuevo amigo. Vengan, les mostraré el modelo ya terminado"**

Los tres fueron al hangar de los Knightmares de la Division Cerbaerus. Suzaku observó a una chica que hacía limpieza a las partes de su Knightmare que más bien parecía un tigre. También observó a un chico, del cuál reconoció su rostro como el jefe del pelotón de fusilamiento en su "ejecución", practicando en un simulador de Knightmares. Al final llegaron al nuevo modelo para el. No pudo hablar de lo que estaba viendo. Al final pudo reaccionar un poco para decir:

-"...Esto es... un Lancelot???..."  
-_"Te equivocas"_ le replicó Mikhail _"Esto es el Inquisitor"_  
-"...Inquisitor..." se limitó a decir Suzaku mientras observaba su nuevo Knightmare


End file.
